A place to belong
by lazy wanderer
Summary: Nine year old Naruto is thrown back into the past after being severely injured. Can he find a home back in the past or will he have to go pack to the the present?
1. Prologue

"Come back you monster"

"Running's not going to help well find you"

"Monster"

"Beast"

"Die"

Was all small 9-year-old Naruto could hear as he ran and avoided shrunken, kunai, and jutsu from the ninja that were chasing him along with the villagers. When Naruto turned the corner he noticed it was a dead-end but he was too late when he turned around some one stabbed him in the stomach with a sword and several shrunken and kunai hit him. The man who stabbed him pulled the sword out backed away and someone yelled time erase jutsu suddenly Naruto was engulfed by light and the last things he heard was cheering.

**Somewhere else**

"So did you test the jutsu?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama I tested the jutsu on an orphan boy who was being chased but everyone still remembered him sir" Said a ninja bowing down to orochimaru

"I see what happened to the boy and if he was an orphan how was he remembered"

"I don't know what happened to the boy sir I searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. I think the jutsu still killed and removed all traces of the boy but the memories of the people still remained in tacked orohimaru-sama. The reason that I know that the boy was still remembered was because like I mentioned earlier he was being chased by villagers and some ninja most likely because he stole something and angered the ninjas"

"I see we still have work to do since it didn't prevent the boy from being born or erasing him completely from time if he was still remembered." Orochimaru looked at the ninja and excused him.

"Well it seem that I was too hasty in thinking that jutsu was completed."

**Back with Naruto**

"Yay Yondaime"

"Congratulation"

"You'll be the best hokage"

"Umm thank you I will do my best to be the best hokage you have had..,"

Suddenly there was a bright light and I front of the new hokage appeared a small blond boy with a hole in the middle of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 1 - Confiuson

'Boy'- thinking

"Boy"- normal talking

Please be nice This is my first Fanfic

oops i for got the disclaimer in the prologue so here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Yay Yondaime"

"Congratulation"

"You'll be the best hokage"

"Umm thank you I will do my best to be the best hokage you have had..,"

Suddenly there was a bright light and I front of the new hokage appeared a small blond boy with a hole in the middle of his stomach.

The hokage saw the young boy in front of him felling attached to the boy even though he had never meet him before he rushed to the boy picked him up and left to take the boy to the hospital leaving a stunned village and Kushina chasing after her husband.

Minato burst into the hospital surprising everyone there.

"Hokage-sama shouldn't you be at..." said one of the nurses then she saw what he was holding and rushed over while Kushina arrived at the hospital behind her husband

"What's his name" the nurse asked while others came over with a stretcher and started to take him into the operating room

Minato just stared at the boy then at the nurse then to the boy again. Kushina noticed he wasn't saying so she answered for him

"We don't know" Kushina finally answered as they took the boy into the operating room

The nurse stayed behind to ask them more question

"How did you find him?"

Once Naruto was gone Minato finally came while Kushina answered

"He just appeared in front of everyone at the coronation then as soon as Minato saw him he rushed to the hospital and I followed him"

"I see well ask the boy what happened after he wakes up" she paused amount then added "If he survives the operation" and walked into the operating room leaving Minato and Kushina behind

Minato turned to Kushina with a sad face

"What if he dies he was so small he looked like he was five or six years old he has his whole life ahead of him" Minato said looking very depressed as he sat down in one of the seats close to the operating room Naruto was in

"I'm sure he'll pull throw" Kushina said sitting next to her husband

"How do you know Kushina he looked so weak"

Kushina gave a loving smiled at her husband "because Minato he appeared in front of you of all the places he could have showed up he appeared in front of you the fastest ninja there is the yellow flash. I'm sure if he would have been anywhere else he would have died but here he is in the hospital because you reacted while the rest of us just stared the boy"

Minato looked up at his wife with a small smile on his face and they waited

After what felt like forever the nurse came out she was a bit surprised to still see the hokage and his wife still waiting for the news of the mysterious boy. Kushina and Minato went up to the nurse and asked if he was going to be ok

"He is finally stable but he is not just recovering from all the injuries he has but he is severely malnourished it looks like he hasn't had anything decent to eat for a very long time" the nurse said feeling sorry for the small boy

"Really" said Minato trying to think on how such a small boy could get in the state he was in

**A few days later**

Naruto weakly opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling while the strong smell of disinfectant hit his nose. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital

'Why am I in the hospital? Why would I be here I thought they wanted me to die I even heard the cheering. So why am I here I should be dead' Naruto tried to get up but he couldn't move because of the pain from the cut in his stomach.

"Great they probably just wanted me to suffer more pain before they kill me" Naruto said to himself out loud just so that the room wasn't so quiet. His stomach growled but he didn't want to call the nurse just in case she was in with the other villagers that attacked him.

"They should have just let me die at least it would be less painful that way" Naruto said with a painful look in his eyes

"There's no way in hell I was going to let a small kid die in front of me" Minato said walking into the room looking at Naruto noticing how lonely and sad the boy looked

Naruto turned his head to see who said that and he saw a tall blond man with blue eyes with standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a jonin vest, blue forehead protector, blue sandals with a short-sleeved long white haori decorated by orange flames on the edges.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the man a little shocked at what he said and immediately put the mask of the stupid hyperactive kid he shows everyone.

"Oh.. Does that mean you're the guy that saved me gee thanks mister I'm sure I would have died if you didn't save me" Naruto said I a very loud voice and flashed a big smile at the blond man

Minato noticed that kids put up a mask up because all the pain and loneliness immediately disappeared as soon as he started talking and when he thanked him he noticed a little sarcasm in his voice and his big goofy smile was empty

"Hey little kid you don't need to put a mask up in front of me"

Naruto looked at the man annoyed that he saw through his mask but even more because the blond man called him little kid.

"I'm not a little kid I'm already nine years old and have a name ya know also I'm going to attend the academy soon old man hokage already promised me" Naruto said keeping his mask up because he didn't trust him other people had tried to be nice to him before just to back stab him later on.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you I'm Minato Namikaze but I'm the current hokage so I'm guessing you made that promise with the third." Minato was surprised the boy was the size of a five to six-year-old but he was actually nine.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki BELIVE IT and I can't believe…" Naruto was interrupted by a beautiful young woman in her early 20's with a slender figured and fair colored skin with dark violet eyes. She had dark red hair that reached here waist with a small black hairclip to keep her hair up on the left side of her face. Naruto would have said she was pretty but got mad that she burst through the door and interrupted him

"Don't lie I'm the last Uzumaki there is no way you're one" Kushina quickly said when she was inside the room

Naruto tried to get up and yell at the red-head that burst through but went back down as he yelled in pain from attempting to get up

"Don't get up you'll just hurt yourself" both Minato and Kushina said in a worried tone making sure that Naruto stayed lying down

Naruto laughed a little but stopped because it hurt "comes from a person that just called me a liar"

Kushina sighed "What else can I call you my clan is dead I'm the only one from the Uzumaki clan left"

"Uzumaki clan? Old man hokage never told me I was from a clan" Naruto said a little excited

"Hey kid I already told you that the hokage is me"

"Yeah yeah yeah you already told me that the old man made you the Godaime so don't to get mad"

"Huh Goidame I'm barely the Yondaime"

"Yondaime? What but the Yondaime is dead he died when I was born" Naruto said staring to get really confused first that he has the last name of a clan that apparently died and here was someone claiming that there the dead Yondaime hokage

"The Yondaime died but I'm the Yondaime and I barely became the Yondaime a few days ago" Minato said getting confused with what the young blond was saying

"I don't understand a thing you're saying" Kushina said

"Excuse me I came to cheek if the patient has woken up" a nurse came in looking at her clip board only to see a very confused hokage and Kushina with said patient looking just as confused. "Umm… I see that he has gotten up I will go and bring his lunch" the nurse said turning around and leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"Look kid I don't know who you are but your making very big claims calling yourself an Uzumaki and saying I'm dead" Minato said while Kushina nodded her head in agreement trying to figure out what was being said.

"Look I'm not clamming anything all I did was introduce myself and said that the Yondaime is dead I never said that you were dead" Naruto said starting to get mad

Minato was about to say something when the nurse came back with Naruto's food. She carefully sat Naruto up and placed the food in front of him. The nurse then quickly left the room feeling awkward with how quiet the room was. Naruto looked at the food spaghetti and meat balls, an apple, Jell-O, bread, vegetables, and some juice but he didn't touch it even though his stomach growled.

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto curiously then finally Kushina asked

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No" Naruto told her while his stomach growled still thinking the nurse and the two people he was talking to could be teamed up with the villagers that attacked him

"Come on eat up we know you're hungry and while you eat I'll call Saritobi to come and maybe he can finally give us some answers." Minato said as he left the room to go get Saritobi

Naruto nodded but still, didn't eat his food

"Why aren't you eating Naruto?" Kushina asked Naruto starting to worry about him because he was obviously hungry but was refusing to eat

"I don't know what's in it" answered Naruto

A bit confused at first but then Kushina realized he thought it might be poisoned

"You think someone in the hospital might poison your food" Kushina asked a little surprised

In a very quiet voice Naruto said "They always do that why should it be any different this time"

Kushina was stunned she didn't know what to say to make him feel better so they just stayed there in silence until Kushina finally figured it out what to say.

"If you want I can taste it to make sure there's nothing in your food" Kushina told Naruto but he just looked at her and finally spoke

"Why would you do that for me? And why are you guys being so nice to me? What do you want?" Naruto finally said breaking his mask but quickly putting it back up but Kushina was surprised not only by his words but with the look his eyes had. She could see he was confused, frustrated, mad, tired, lonely, and untrusting but as soon as it appeared on his face it disappeared. "Never mind I'll eat the food" Naruto said and slowly started eating but as soon as he tasted the food he quickly finished it all. Kushina just stared at Naruto surprised by how fast he finished. Naruto wanted more food but he didn't want to ask just in case they did do something to whatever they would take him if he asked.

Sometime later Minato finally walked in with Saritobi and Naruto looked surprised

"Hey old man hokage why is your hair brown and not grey"Naruto said getting even more confused than he already was.

* * *

There I can finally sleep

Please Review so I don't get sad and drop the story XD


	3. Chapter 2 - From the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be living off of trail mix and maruchan**

* * *

Sometime later Minato finally walked in with Sarutobi and Naruto looked surprised

"Hey old man hokage why is your hair brown and not grey" Naruto said getting even more confused than he already was.

Sarutobi was surprised but not just from the question but from the small blond boy in front of him. He also looked like a mini replica of Minato except for the whisker marks on his face.

"What" was all Sarutobi could say because he was shocked.

"I said why is your hair brown and not gray and why do you look younger" Naruto asked looking at Sarutobi like he had all the answers

Sarutobi turned his head to look at Minato and Kushina who were giving him the same look

"Umm… Naruto I think that's what Minato told me was your name my hair is brown because I'm not that old even if I feel like I am sometimes"

"I don't understand your hair has always been grey old man hokage" as they were talking the nurse came in and took the plates from Naruto and left.

When Naruto said that Sarutobi started thinking about everything that Minato had told him on the way to the hospital

**Flashback**

"Sarutobi-sama I need you help with the young boy that appeared recently and is currently in the hospital" Minato said when he finally found Sarutobi in the back yard of his house

"Did he finally wake up" Sarutobi asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in

"Yes, but he is claiming to be an Uzumaki" Minato said as they took to the roofs

"An Uzumaki that must have stunned Kushina"

"It did she burst through the door when he said that calling him a liar" Minato said chuckling a little at his wife's antics

Sarutobi also laughed a bit "Did he say anything else"

"Yes he seems to think very highly of you even though he calls you old man hokage" Sarutobi laughed a bit at what the boy called him "and he keeps saying that the Yondaime is dead"

Sarutobi was shocked at that "But you just became the Yondaime a few days ago"

"I know he said that the Yondaime died when he was born but Naruto says he's nine years old" Minato said as they got to the hospital and started walking to Naruto's room.

"How is that possible? The only way to explain that is if the boys you called Naruto is if the boy became delusional from all the blood loss or could possibly be from the future which is a crazier idea than the boy not being mentally stable" Sarutobi finished before walking into Naruto's room.

"Hey old man hokage why is your hair brown and not grey"

**Flashback End**

'It could be possible that he's from the future. He doesn't look delusional and he talks to me like he known me' Sarutobi thought to himself then decided to ask Naruto a question

"Naruto"

"Yeah old man"

"Do you know what day it is?"

Naruto thought about it at first but eventually answered

"It was October 1, 2013 when… I… umm... got hurt but I don't know what to day is cuz I was told I have been asleep a few days" Naruto said looking up at the hokage confuse why he would ask him a question like that

Everyone in the room was shocked at what the boy had said because he said the year was 2013 instead of the actual year that was 2000.

"Are you sure 2013 is the current year" Minato asked Naruto questionably

"Yeah I'm nine not stupid" Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at Minato

"Naruto the year isn't 2013 its 2000" Kushina told Naruto looking at him with confusion

"Whaaaaaaaaaat" Naruto screamed but stopped because he hurt himself by moving "no way old man hokage told me it was October 1, 2013 when I visited him and got hurt on my way home. There's no way I could go back in time. Come on old man tell them it's not true you're the one that told me the date" Naruto said while looking at Sarutobi with pleading eyes

"Naruto the year is 2000 not 2013" Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto sadly felling pity for him and of how confused he must be.

Naruto started hyperventilating because he felt betrayed. Here was the third telling him that he got the year wrong when he was the one that told him what year it was. Then Naruto started thinking what if he was now on the side of the villagers and was only telling him things to confuse him so that they could watch him suffer. It was the old man that called him to the hokage tower to talk to him at night. It could have all been a set up. Naruto felt trapped and saw that the three people were starting to get closer to him. Naruto got up and tried to run away but ended up fainting from the pain.

Minato, Kushina, and Sarutobi saw Naruto hyperventilating and they all tried to get closer to calm him down but that only made it worse because the boy stared at them with fear and tried to runaway but ended up fainting as soon as he got up. Minato immediately appeared in front of the boy and caught him before he hit the floor and gently laid him back on the hospital bed.

"It seems that he could possibly be from the future but the question is how he got here and why was he so badly injured" Sarutobi said looking at Naruto worriedly

"Him waking up lead us to more questions than answers all we found out was his name" Kushina said smiling down at Naruto's sleeping face

"Wait" Minato almost shouted

"What is it" Sarutobi and Kushina said looking confused at Minato

"He said that his name was Naruto right" Minato asked

Again both Kushina and Sarutobi answered "yeah"

"What did he say his last name was?"

At that Kushina locked eyes with her husband "Uzumaki… he said his name was Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina said starting to grow a big smile "He's ours he's our kid Minato he's going to be our bay no he is our baby" Kushina said as she practically bounced off the walls and hugged Minato. While Minato's smile was just as big as his wife and he hugged her back.

"I can see that he's practically a mirror image of Minato when he was smaller except for the whisker marks" Sarutobi said happily but then got serious "If that's true then were you when he got attacked? Why was he so malnourished? and why didn't he recognize you? I'm going to have someone run a DNA test just to be sure he's yours and that would also confirmed he's from the future because you guys haven't had any kids yet" Sarutobi said as he walked out of the room

At that Minato's and Kushina's smiles dropped.

"He's right if he's ours where were we and why was he so malnourished" Kushina said looking sadly at her husband

"I don't know but were going to find out when he wakes up" Minato said giving his wife a small smile and a hug

* * *

**Their chapter 2 I'll put up chapter 3 and other chapters later on to day and this week cuz I have nothing else to do today or all week**

**Please Review** **:**3


	4. Chapter 3

**Tsukiyo69 Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"He's right if he's ours where were we and why was he so malnourished" Kushina said looking sadly at her husband

"I don't know but were going to find out when he wakes up" Minato said giving his wife a small smile and a huge

**Next day**

Again Naruto woke up staring at the white ceiling but was surprised to hear someone speak

"You're finally awake" The red-head lady from yesterday said to Naruto

Naruto looked at her and then remembered everything that happened the other day he tried to get up but the lady didn't let him and he was hurting himself even if it didn't hurt as much as it did the other day but it still hurt

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you"

"Look lady how do I know for sure you all keep calling me a liar and you turned old man hokage against me" Naruto said still trying to break free

"Look I promise I won't hurt you so please calm down you're hurting yourself and my names Kushina not lady" Kushina told Naruto as he stopped struggling to get up

"Fine" Naruto said crossing his arms

"Now Naruto can you tell me how you got all those injuries" Kushina asked Naruto in a gentle tone

Naruto was shocked no one had ever talked to him in that way before except old man hokage but for some reason the way she said it was different. Naruto didn't know if he could trust her but he felt like she would know if he lied to her about what the villagers did. So Naruto did the best thing any nine-year old could do in a situation where he didn't know what to say. He shook his head and said no avoiding eye contact.

"Why" Kushina asked Naruto "you were so talkative yesterday"

"You wouldn't believe me and old man hokage would be mad if he found out if he's still on my side" Naruto said avoiding eye contact and saying the last part very quietly that Kushina almost didn't hear what he said almost

"Against you? Sarutobi isn't against you he's on your side Naruto and so am I" Kushina said while she put her hand on his shoulder

Naruto felt strangely happy. For some reason this lady was nice and she was warm not like everyone else in the village. But would she still be nice to him if she found out that everyone thought he was a monster. Naruto knew he wasn't one but he was starting to doubt himself since all the adults called him one. What scared Naruto the most was if she would try to kill him to there was no way he could get away and he was starting to like how warm she felt.

"You won't hate me if I tell you" Naruto finally said after a long silence looking at Kushina with sad, lonely, pleading eyes.

Kushina was surprised at how lonely and sad Naruto but she gave him a hug and a small smile

"No matter what you tell me I won't hate you Naruto"

Naruto was surprised about the hug this was another thing only the hokage did to him but only very rarely. Naruto got a big smile on his face then he saw she was smiling at him which made both of them get a bigger smile than they already had on their faces.

"Ok I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else, not even old man hokage or the big blond guy from yesterday" Naruto said as serious as he could with his big smile on his face. Kushina nodded but what both of them didn't know was that Minato and Sarutobi where outside of the door listening to everything that had gone on

Then Naruto's smile faded as he started to talk

**Flashback**

"Hey old man hokage what did you want to see me about so late" Naruto yelled as he entered the hokages office with his arms behind his head

"Well I thought it would be safer to call you at night to talk because most of the villagers will be asleep and" he stopped for a dramatic pause and leaned forward Naruto leaned forward in anticipation "to tell you that you will start attending the ninja academy next week"

"Really old man hokage you mean it I can finally become a ninja yatta" Naruto said running all around the room and cheering

The hokage chuckled at Naruto

"When you enter the academy and learn about throwing shuriken and kunai I'll give you some real ones but for now" he said as he pulled out a box wrapped in wrapping paper "You'll have to practice with these"

Naruto saw the box and immediately opened it reviling a set of practice kunai and shuriken. Naruto's eyes light up and ran out the door saying "thanks old man I'm going to go practice a bit before I go to bed"

Sarutobi watched Naruto in his crystal ball until he stopped practicing and started to head home

"Well it looks like he's going to be fine I should head home to"

**Naruto on his way home**

"I can't believe old man hokage actually got me some practice kunai and shrunken" Naruto's smile got bigger "this is so awesome I'm also going to go to the academy soon this day can't get any better" Naruto told himself practically skipping

"Hey look it's the monster"

"It should just die"

"What's it doing over here?"

Naruto heard the whispers so he turned around but there was no one there

"H-hey w-whose t-there" Naruto yelled a little shakily getting out one of his practice kunai and slowly baking away from the direction of the voices

"w-whose t-there" mocked the voices

"sh-sh-shut up" Naruto yelled but then someone grabbed him and kicked him in the stomach making him drop the practice kunai he was holding

When Naruto looked up someone punched him in the face then picked him up and threw him where he landed in front of many people who started kicking him. Naruto got himself in the fetal position covering his head and face.

"Hey what this" one of the men that was kicking him said while taking Naruto's practice shuriken and kunai pouch he had put on his right leg.

"That's mine don't touch it" Naruto yelled trying to get the pouch back but couldn't.

The man who Naruto recognized as a ninja took out a practice kunai and threw the pouch away keeping the one he took out from the pouch. He then Naruto stabbed Naruto in the leg with it. Naruto screamed in pain and started to cry

"Please stop" he begged but they kept kicking him until he almost passed out

"Hey look it stopped moving should we stop and do it again tomorrow like usuall" someone said but Naruto was to busy trying not to pass out as they continued kicking him

"Hey why don't we just kill it" another said but this time everyone stopped kicking Naruto and stayed quiet

"look listen to me if we kill him there's no way in hell it will be able to do what it did nine years ago" there was silence then murmurs of agreement. Naruto was suddenly wide awake and he pulled the practice kunai from his leg and took off running.

"Come back you monster"

"Running's not going to help well find you"

"Monster"

"Beast"

"Die"

Was all Naruto could hear as he ran and avoided shrunken, kunai, and jutsu from the ninja that were chasing him along with the villagers. When Naruto turned the corner he noticed it was a dead-end but he was too late when he turned around some one stabbed him in the stomach with a sword and several shrunken and kunai hit him. The man who stabbed him pulled the sword out backed away and someone yelled time erase jutsu suddenly Naruto was engulfed by light and the last things he heard was cheering.

**Flashback End**

Once Naruto finished telling Kushina what happened he couldn't look at her. He felt that she would be disgusted by him or fear him since now she would know that he was hated and was called a monster. He was surprised when she hugged him and she cried on his shoulder telling him everything was going to be ok. They just sat there hugging until Naruto finally spoke as he cried.

"Why are you being so nice? Why aren't you calling me a monster like everyone else? Why couldn't they be nice to me too?" Naruto cried and held on to Kushina while she comforted him. Minato and Sarutobi walked into the room and Naruto hid himself by covering his face in Kushina's shirt. Minato and Sarutobi just stood there with shocked and sad faces while Kushina comforted Naruto until he fell asleep.

"When he was telling the story he said that one of the men said to stop and continue the next day like usuall. They make it sound like beating a small defenseless child is an everyday occurrence" Kushina said while she held the Naruto and slowly passed her hand through his hair.

"The words he was saying that they called him that's what people call jinchūriki" Minato said looking at Naruto

"But I'm the only Jinchūriki Konoha has" Kushina said

"It could be he will become the next one to house the kyubi" Sarutobi said causing Kushina to hold Naruto closer to her

"He's still so young why would we give such a responsibility to our son when I'm already the jailor"

There was silence for a long time when a nurse came in and said the DNA test results were done. She handed them to Minato and left. Everyone stared at the test in Minato's hand waiting for him to open it. He slowly opened it and got the answer he was expecting but he was still surprised by the answer.

"So what's the answer" Kushina asked Minato getting tired of all the silence

"P-Positive its positive he's our son" Minato finally said smiling at Kushina

This made Kushina smile then she frowned

"What's wrong Kushina I thought you wanted him to be your son" Sarutobi asked looking at Kushina with concern thinking that she might reject Naruto

"Where were we while all of that was happening to him" Kushina finally said getting very mad that she and Minato had allowed their son to get abused daily

"That's true where were we how could we have allowed that to happen" Minato said getting mad as well

"Why don't we wake him up and ask him it's the only way was going to get any answers" Sarutobi said with a sullen face. Kushina nodded and tried to wake Naruto up

"Naruto wake up we have some more questions we want to ask you" Kushina whispered to Naruto while gently shaking his shoulder

"What" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and held on to Kushina with another. That caused everyone in the room to smile and think of how cute Naruto looked. Naruto noticed the smiles then looked at his hand that was holding on to Kushina's shirt he quickly let go and apologized

"It's ok you don't have to apologize" Kushina said with a smile and hugged Naruto while Minato sat next to Kushina and the third sat on the other side of Naruto

Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable since no one in his life had shown him so much affection before not even the third.

"Naruto can I ask you a question" Minato asked Naruto trying to get him to feel more comfortable and get some answers

"Umm… ok" Naruto thought before answering

"I overheard your story and I wanted to ask where were your parents while you got attacked" Minato asked wanting to know why he or Kushina weren't there to protect him.

"Didn't old man hokage tell you" Naruto said looking at Sarutobi

They were all shocked but then they felt stupid because none of them explained to Naruto that he was from the future.

"Naruto he isn't the hokage that you know he is the younger version of him" Minato said trying to explain to what was going on "When you got stabbed and then hit with that jutsu it sent you back in time. From what you told us it would seem that you went back thirteen years"

"Does that mean I time traveled" Naruto asked a bit confused

"Yes" Kushina said

"That's so cool I time traveled I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a time traveler" Naruto shouted happily

"So you see Naruto I still don't know you so could you tell us where your parents where" Sarutobi told Naruto

"You... well future you said my parents where dead but when I asked you who they were you never told me and you said that you would tell me when I was ready to know the truth"

Minato and Kushina glared at Sarutobi for not telling Naruto that they were his parents but then they realized that he said that they were dead.

"Did the older Sarutobi say what happened to your parents" Kushina asked Naruto

"He said my dad died a hero protecting the village and my mom died when I was born... but it was the same day so I never meet them" there was a small silence then Naruto added in a very soft voice "maybe that's why people call me monster it's because I killed my mom just by existing"

At that Kushina hugged him and told him that it wasn't true and that his mother loved him very much. Minato wanted to hug him to but he didn't know if Naruto would let him.

"How do you know she loved me I killed her" Naruto said while crying "she has every right to hate me I took her life away. It's my fault she's dead."

"I'm sure your mom loved you very much and was happy that you lived even if she didn't" Minato told Naruto placing his hand on Naruto's head

"how do you know" Naruto said trying to stop the tears from flowing

"because any good mother would give her life so her child can live" Kushina said still hugging Naruto

"Naruto how often did someone attack you" Sarutobi asked interrupting the family moment feeling that it was his responsibility for taking care of Naruto if Minato and Kushina weren't around

"Every day but they usually leave me alone after I stop moving or pass out. This was the first time they actually tried to kill me" Naruto said starting to remember what happened and he started to feel depressed while he held on to Kushina even tighter but managed to stop crying.

Sarutobi stayed quiet because he felt that he failed Kushina and Minato even if it was his future self that failed.

"Didn't anyone take care of you who did you live with that let that happen to you" Minato asked getting mad at the thought of his kid being beaten until he couldn't move every day.

"I live by myself in an apartment old man hokege gave me after I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was five" Naruto said on the verge of tears again remembering that he has always been alone and probably always will be

"Didn't anyone help you" Kushina and Minato asked at the same time hoping that some of their friends would have helped their son

"Mmm… after I got beat up a guy with a mask and white hair would take me to the hospital sometimes but he always waited until everyone left to help. Old man hokage would also help me by stopping them when they were beating me up but he was almost always busy"

"That's it no one else helped you" Minato said getting really angry while Kushina got up and paced around the room trying not to punch the wall and to keep her anger in check. Sarutobi was also getting mad at how useless his future self-sounded not even being able to protect one small kid.

Naruto was confused 'why are they getting mad did I do something wrong' he thought and after thinking a while he finally decided to ask

"Did I do something wrong to get you mad" he asked in a small voice looking down at his hands not wanting to move just in case he got them angrier.

Kushina stopped pacing and went to Naruto

"Where not mad at you were mad at everyone else for the way they treat you and not helping" she said in a caring tone to Naruto

"But they have always treated me that way that's normal" Naruto said confused

"Naruto that is in no way how they should be treating a little kid and they should be ashamed of how they treated you" Minato told Naruto who just nodded

"We should and talk about your living arrangements from when you get released from the hospital in a couple of months" Sarutobi told Naruto with a smile not wanting to continue their conversation because it was getting to depressing and there was nothing they can do about how Naruto was being treated in the future

"Months why so long I could be out of here in just a few days"

"Days Naruto you had many fatal injuries it's going to tack months for you to get better" Minato told Naruto surprised he thought he could move after being attacked and almost killed

"But I heal super-fast I'll probably be better by tomorrow"

"ok we'll if what you say is true then tomorrow we'll talk about where you going to stay, but for now Minato has to go back to his paperwork and Kushina and I will leave you alone to rest" Sarutobi said as everyone started to leave.

* * *

**I put up a poll to see what happens with Naruto and the villagers I'll leave it for a few days then put up the next chapters**

**Please Review and tell me how I'm doing**


	5. Chapter 4

**The poll is still up although I did add something to one of the questions on the poll**

**EWWW I just sneezed all over my laptop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"But I heal super-fast I'll probably be better by tomorrow"

"ok we'll if what you say is true then tomorrow we'll talk about where you going to stay, but for now Minato has to go back to his paperwork and Kushina and I will leave you alone to rest" Sarutobi said as everyone started to leave.

After they were all back at the hokage's office dismissing the AMBU and putting up privacy seals so no one could hear them Minato finally spoke

"What do you mean figure out where he's going to stay he's going to come live with me and Kushina" Minato said a little annoyed at the thought of his son living somewhere else alone away from him and his mom.

"Minato think about it for a minute how do you think the villagers will react if you just suddenly adopt Naruto or let him live with you with ought an explanation. If you do decide to adopt him immediately after he is discharged from the hospital how do you think Naruto will feel?" Sarutobi said will looking Minato in the eye

"He'll be happy he'll finally have a family" Minato answered holding the former hokages stare

"Are you sure don't you think Naruto would be suspicious if you suddenly adopt him. He would be cautious of you because of how he's been treated so far. He will not act as himself around you because he would be to scared that you would reject him from the simplest thing or that you're trying to hurt him by acting nice." Sarutobi paused but continued before Minato or Kushina could interrupt him. "You also have to think what is best for the village. Even if he is your son you need to think if his presence would harm the village in any way and if it…"

"He's nine what harm could a nine-year old boy do" Kushina said angrily as she glared at Sarutobi for even thinking that Naruto could harm the village

"Kushina's right Naruto has told us about how he's been treated and not once did he said that he has thought of harming the village" Minato said also glaring at Sarutobi

"Minato Kushina don't let your emotions cloud you judgment and I never mentioned Naruto himself hurting the village he is your son and I'm sure he loves this village as much as us" Sarutobi smiled "but what I was saying is when your enemies hear about Naruto I'm sure they will try to hurt him. Then you have three choices right know." Sarutobi held up one finger "one, you decide to adopt Naruto and not tell the village how he's related to you while you tell him when you think he is ready to know. What I'm also trying to say is that when your enemies hear about you adopting him they may try to kidnap him and hold him for a ransom. They may hesitate because he's adopted and may think you wouldn't go that far for a boy you adopted" Sarutobi held up two fingers "Two, you revel to the village and to Naruto that you guys are his parents. We don't know how he will react but that's not what I'm getting at. Again two you tell the village and Naruto that you're his biological parents and when your enemies find out they will not hesitate to try to use him against you or the village. They may even think that he knows how to time travel" finally Sarutobi held up three fingers '' we put Naruto in an apartment and we watch him and help him as much as we can so that your enemies never find out about him." Sarutobi put his hand down "those are the only three options you have with three different situations of what can happen it's your guy's choice but remember no matter what you choose or what you want we are going to have to figure out a way to send him back to his own time"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other then back at Sarutobi be for answering at the same time "Given those are our only choices its obvious we will …"

* * *

**Ooooooooo foreshadowing lol**

**but this is what I have so far it's up to you if they decide to tell the village and Naruto of his parents and protect him or just adopt him or they could also watch Naruto from the shadows but that's all up to you so go and vote and decide Naruto's fate**

**the poll is on my profile at the top for those of you that don't know**

**oops almost forgot thax for the reviews Tsukiyo69, Strife666, only a fan, and AtiqahElfanra they are really really appreciated**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Minato and Kushina looked at each other than back at Sarutobi before answering at the same time "Given those are our only choices it's obvious we will adopt him" Minato and Kushina said

"Ok, since you have made up your mind I'll take my leave then since I have already retired and have no more business here. I hope for the best with young Naruto" Sarutobi said smiling as he started to leave the room

Once he was gone Kushina turned to Minato angrily grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him "Who the fuck does he think he is by even suggesting that we would abandon our son like that" she yelled looking him dead in the eye with tears of rage starting to fall down her face

"Calm down Kushina although it angers me to at the thought of dumping Naruto at some apartment he was just giving us options." Minato said trying to stop his wife before she killed him

"Calm down you want me to calm down after hearing everything that our son has and will eventually go through. To our child when we actually have him" Kushina said letting Minato go while trying to get her anger under control.

"Kushina you need to calm down"

"Me calm down what I'm more surprised about is how you're not going over to that little prized student of yours and strangle him alive for letting _our_ son be beaten while he did noting" Kushina spat at her husband

"Kushina I can't just go and take out my anger on them for something they haven't done yet. It doesn't matter how much I want to kill everyone in this dam village at the moment. It doesn't matter how much I want to and trust me I really _really_ want to because he is _our _son, but I can't if I did that it would only cause more trouble for all of us" Minato yelled

It went quiet and eventually Kushina calmed down and wiped the tears from her face. She started to speak again after a while "Fine, but do you think he'll come with us happily"

"Of course, besides even If he acts weird at first after a while he'll warm up to us and we can live happily" Minato said

"Ok, I'll go get his room ready" Kushina said leaving her husband to continue his duties as hokage

**Next day at the Hospital**

When Naruto got up the first thing he checked was if he could move with ought being in pain. When he noticed he could he began to unwrap the bandages that where covering his chest arms and legs. He also removed the taped gaze pads from his face one was on his checks but still revealed the whisker marks and one was on his forehead. Once he finished removing all of his bandages he happily yelled out

"I knew it I told them I heal fast now I can get out of the hospital and go get some ramen. That nice lady will be surprised" He smiled at himself felling proud for once of his healing ability

Hearing Naruto yelling one of the nurses rushed in the room to make sure that Naruto was ok. Since the nurse just burst in she startled Naruto and he hid under the bed since the covers hid the bottom of it. The nurse didn't see Naruto hide all she saw was the bandages on the hospital bed and a missing Naruto. The nurse started to freak out because the fourth made sure everyone in the hospital knew that he was to be given the best of treatment that the hospital could provide and was to personally inform him of the boy's status. She looked around the room behind the chairs the curtain and finally she went to the bed.

Naruto wanted to come out but he didn't know if the nurse would react like everyone else. Naruto was staring to freak out when he heard footsteps getting closer to the bed. The footsteps stopped right where he was hiding. Naruto looked up scared when he saw the cover go up and a young woman looked at him. She was looking at him but she didn't look mad and ready to attack him like the rest she instead looked relieved.

She then spoke to him in a gentle tone slowly grabbing Naruto and placing him on the bed "Naruto-san what are you doing out of your bead you should be resting and getting better so that your wounds heal"

Naruto stayed quiet on his bed while the nurse started to collect the bandages. He saw that she was going to start to put them on him again but stopped when she saw he didn't even have a scratch on him Naruto finally looked up at her and spoke surprising the nurse a little since he hadn't made a sound

"I'm all better know I don't need those" he said not looking at the nurse

She just smiled and left to go notify the hokage that the Naruto was fully healed.

**Sometime Later**

Kushina and Minato walked into Naruto's room

"Well it seems that nurse was telling us the truth about you being completely healed even though you received such a fatal injury I'm really am surprised" Minato said with a smile on his face

Naruto looked at them and nodded a little

"That surprised me to it really shows that you're an Uzumaki" Kushina said smiling at Naruto which she noticed made Naruto smile to and caused her to get a bigger smile on her face.

"Really" Naruto said curiously

"Yup, we Uzumaki are very resilient" Kushina said sitting next to Naruto and while Minato did the same

"Umm…" Naruto looked up at Minato and Kushina "where is old man hokage"

"He's not going to be here today but I'm sure you can see him later" Minato said with a smile

"Well Naruto it seems since your better you finally get to leave the hospital"

"Yattaaaaa~" Naruto shot up and started cheering

"You seem excited but we still need to figure out your living arrangements" Minato said trying to get Naruto to sit down while Kushina laughed

"Aren't I just going to get to live in my apartment?"

"Nooooo" Kushina accidentally yelled startling Naruto

Naruto jumped not sure if he should run or just stay there and be quiet. He liked the lady and he didn't want her to be mad at him she's the only person that has shown him so much affection and she made him feel wanted.

"I'm sorry I just… I mean I…" Naruto said trying to apologize so that Kushina wouldn't get mad at him

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to yell I just don't think it would be a good idea someone could be living there now" Kushina quickly apologized trying to get Naruto to feel comfortable again

"Oh ok, then were am I going to live" he said slowly

Minato and Kushina got big grins on their faces "Well you're going to come live with us" Minato said

"Why" Naruto asked

"Well" both Kushina and Minato said at the same time. They looked at each other and then at Naruto with the biggest smiles they have ever made "We want to adopt you Naruto"

Naruto was shocked he never thought anybody would actually want him in there house. Especially not a hokage, old man hokage made it really clear that he couldn't take care of him because he was always too busy. Naruto got a little over the shock and then became very happy. He Naruto Uzumaki was finally going to have a family. He was going to have a people who loved and since he had a family he may even start to have friends. Then Naruto thought what if they were only being nice so that they could be mean to him when nobody was around. What if they really wanted to hurt him but he really liked the lady she was super nice to him. He didn't want her to beat him like everybody else does to him or worse they could want to kill him themselves.

Kushina and Minato noticed Naruto's face go from shocked to happy which made them smile but then his face turned to fear causing their smiles to drop.

"Naruto are you ok don't you want to have a family. We would really want to have you as our son" Minato said bringing Naruto back from his thoughts.

Naruto hesitated a little but finally answered in a small voice "Why me why not a normal kid from the orphanage"

"Well because I really like you Naruto" Kushina said Hugging Naruto "you're the cutest little kid I have ever seen and I want you to me my little boy. My son."

"Our son Kushina our son" Minato said chuckling and hugging both of them

Naruto didn't know what to do so he cried. He cried because he felt like he finally had a place to belong. He cried because he would have what he never thought possible, a family. He cried and Minato and Kushina hugged him tighter and Minato messed up his hair.

"So is that a yes Naruto" Minato asked when Naruto stated to sniffle.

"y-yes" Naruto said before falling asleep tired from crying holding on to both Kushina and Minato

"Ok lets go get the paperwork done to get him out of the hospital and to make his adoption official." Minato whispered to Kushina so not to wake Naruto up

"Ok" Kushina picked Naruto gently up and went with her husband

* * *

**There all finished**

**I would have gotten it up sooner if I didn't have all this homework to do. So sorry I'll try to update weekly if not sooner.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**now I have to go finish my homework**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank You for reminding me about Naruto's Birthday It completely slipped my mind**

**Hope you like the ****chapter I wasn't going to update this soon since I have so much homework but today is Naruto's birthday so why not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"So is that a yes Naruto" Minato asked when Naruto stated to sniffle.

"y-yes" Naruto said before falling asleep holding on to both Kushina and Minato

"Ok let's go get the paperwork done to get him out of the hospital and to make his adoption official." Minato whispered to Kushina so not to wake Naruto up

"Ok" Kushina picked Naruto gently up and went with her husband

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up and instead of the usual white hospital walls and the smell of disinfectant he woke up to the smell of food. He looked around and saw the date October 10. He didn't know if he should get out of bed even if the food smelled good because bad things always happened on his birthday. While Naruto was thinking of whether he should or shouldn't get out of bed Minato walked in the room. Hearing the door open Naruto hid under the covers fearing that someone was going to go hurt him.

Minato went to the bed and gently shook Naruto's shoulder "Hey buddy it's time to wake up breakfast is ready" Minato said gently

"Buddy? Why are you calling me buddy" Naruto questioned as he slowly came out from under the covers recognizing the man's voice and knowing that he wouldn't hurt him

"Why you ask. Well you're my son now and I'd like to call you buddy if you don't mind" Minato said smiling at Naruto

Then Naruto remembered the day before at the hospital when they told him that they wanted to adopt him

"You mean I'm already your son you already adopted me" Naruto said getting excited that out of all the days he could have been adopted he was adopted on his birthday. Naruto couldn't help but get a big smile on his face.

'Finally' he thought 'good things do happen on birthdays old man hokage wasn't lying when he said birthdays were a good thing and should be celebrated'

"Celebrate" Naruto whispered softly

"What did you say Naruto" Minato asked hearing what Naruto had just said but wanted him to repeat it again just to make sure Naruto did want to celebrate his adoption. He didn't want Naruto to retreat into a shell and not ask him or Kushina anything. They wanted to spoil Naruto for the hard life their son had gone through in their absence in the future.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be selfish and ask if he could celebrate his birthday. He didn't want his new parents to think he was selfish and then tell him that he asked for too much and then take him to the orphanage or leave him out on the street.

"Celebrate is that what you said Naruto" Minato asked him brining Naruto back to reality

Naruto wasn't sure of what to answer but then nodded because he didn't want to be a liar

"Do you want to celebrate your adoption" Minato said happily

Naruto shook his head no and felling a little braver since Minato was smiling he finally said "Both"

"Both what Naruto" Minato said still smiling because Naruto was asking for something but confused because he said both

Building up some courage Naruto spoke again "Both the adoption and my birthday" He said timidly and scared thinking he was asking for too much on wanting to celebrate both things

Minato's smile got wider as he asked Naruto "So today is your birthday"

Naruto nodded smiling back since Minato wasn't mad at his request

"Then we better go eat breakfast and tell your mom to get ready so we can go get you two presents"

"Two presents" Naruto asked bouncing on the bed and really getting excited at the fact that he was actually going to get not one but two presents on his birthday.

"Geez Minato I ask you to get Naruto so we can have breakfast but it takes you forever" a slightly annoyed Kushina said as she walked into Naruto's room with a wooed spoon in her hand

Naruto saw the wooden spoon but didn't notice who was holding it. All the excitement turned to fear as he hid under the cover remembering the lady from the orphanage beating him with one until it broke and splinters wear embedded on his skin as she continued beating him with the broken spoon because he broke a glass. Naruto quickly went under the covers and started to sob thinking that the lady from the orphanage was there to hit him again.

Kushina was quickly at Naruto's side when she heard him start to cry and put the spoon on the night stand next to Naruto's bed.

"What happened Minato why is he crying" Kushina asked worried

"I don't know he was just excited because I said he could have two presents today, then you walked in and he started to cry"

Kushina tried to lift the covers but Naruto was holding on to them.

"Naruto can you come out of the covers please" Kushina said in a sweet voice

Naruto also recognized Kushina's voice and he quickly came out of the covers and he hugged her while he cried knowing she would keep him safe

"I'm sorry please don't hit me I'll be good I promise please don't hit me" he begged ask he buried his face in Kushina's apron

Kushina didn't understand why he was crying but still did her best to calm Naruto down.

"shh shhhhh it's ok nobody is going to hurt you I won't allow it" Kushina said while rocking Naruto back and forth while Minato rubbed his back

After a little while Naruto calmed down "I'm sorry" he said while he was sniffling and he let go of Kushina

"For what" Kushina and Minato asked

"You came in with the spoon that means I did something wrong" Naruto said looking at the covers and not making eye contact with either of them

"What. Oh no Naruto I would never hit you" Kushina said hugging Naruto

"Well I don't know about that your mom can get really violent sometimes" Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair

Naruto froze a little

"Don't listen to him Naruto I would never hurt you I promise" Kushina said in a caring voice and holding Naruto closer to her while she glared at Minato

Naruto always seemed to feel warm and comfortable whenever Kushina hugged him and he really liked it. He also felt safe wich was new to him. He always thought he would fell scared wherever he went but when he was with both Minato and Kushina he felt warm safe comfortable and loved another thing he never thought he would feel. When he was getting really comfortable while being embraced by Kushina and with Minato's hand on his head his stomach growled with caused Minato and Kushina to laugh.

"Breakfast has been served for a while now let's hope it's not cooled" Kushina said as she grabbed the wooden spoon and Minato grabbed Naruto and they headed down stairs for breakfast.

**After breakfast**

Naruto put on some old clothes that Minato still miraculously had but they were still too big for Naruto since the clothes were for a 12 year old while Naruto was turning ten but was as small as a six year old. Naruto had a big sweater with two green stripes at the arms. It looked like a dress on him with the pants they had found him in

"Well it seems well have to get you some clothes before we go get you your presents" Kushina said smiling as Naruto nodded.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have always sucked at grammar**

**The next few updates are going to be me going back and fixing the spelling and grammar mistakes I did but I will say when I'm done with going back and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanx for the reviews**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 done :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**After breakfast**

Naruto put on some old clothes that Minato still miraculously had but they were still too big for Naruto since the clothes were for a 12-year-old while Naruto was turning ten but was as small as a six-year-old. Naruto had a big sweater with two green stripes at the arms. It looked like a dress on him with the pants they had found him in

"Well it seems well have to get you some clothes before we go get you your presents" Kushina said smiling as Naruto nodded.

Walking out the door and not moving from the welcome mat Naruto didn't know how to act in front of the villager. Even if he's from the future they could still be mean to him and he didn't want the villagers to be mean to his parents.

"What's wrong Naruto" Kushina asked when she noticed Naruto hadn't moved away from the front door

"Nothing" Naruto said as he slowly walked to were Minato and Kushina were waiting for him

Naruto stayed hidden between Kushina and Minato while he watched how everyone greeted Minato and Kushina with respect.

"Good morning hokage-sama Kushina-sama" random villagers would say but then one of them noticed Naruto

"Who might this be" the villager said as she looked at Naruto

Naruto recognized her as one of the villagers that would always laugh when she hit him. Naruto hid behind Kushina and Minato just in case she chose to hit him

"This is Naruto our son" Minato said proudly

"Your son I didn't know Kushina-sama was ever pregnant" the villager said looking at them curiously

"They adopted me" Naruto answered hiding still hiding not wanting the villager to think that such respected people from what he could see had the demon child she hated so much

Kushina moved a little so that she could show of her son to the villager. The villager was shocked at how much Naruto looked like Kushina and Minato

"Wow if he hadn't said that I would have thought that he was your son you were keeping a secret" the villager said as other took notices of Naruto and heard him say he was adopted

Minato and Kushina just laughed.

"Well I have to say you chose a very cute little boy I could almost mistake him for a little girl in that sweater" the villager said smiling at Naruto

"Hahaha we are headed to the shop to get him some clothes since we don't have any that would fit him so if you will excuse us we really should get going" Kushina said while holding Naruto's hand and started to walk

"Ok good-bye Hokage-sama Kushina- sama and Naruto-sama" the villager said and bowed as they walked away

"Good bye" Minato and Kushina said while Naruto walked away shocked at the fact that the villager didn't say anything bad about him

Noticing Naruto's shocked face Minato asked what was wrong

"She always laughs when she hits me and calls me a monster but this time she smiled at me" Naruto responded trying to calm down from the encounter

"She laughed will hitting you and called you a monster" Kushina said tightening her grip a little on Naruto's small hand

Naruto nodded making Kushina and Minato angrier. Naruto noticed the anger but realized it wasn't directed at him. Felling a little brave he spoke

"It's ok cuz now I have you to protect me right" Naruto said with a small smile hoping that their anger didn't get directed at him for speaking

Kushina and Minato looked down at Naruto and smiled

"Of cores nobody can even get the thought of hitting you will I'm around" Minato said picking up Naruto and putting him on his shoulders

"Yup, I'll beat them to a pulp before they even get close to you dattebane" she told Naruto

"Ok" Naruto said as he happily rode on Minato's shoulders to the store

**At the store**

"Welcome what can we get for you" said the store clerk

"We came to get him some clothes" Minato said putting Naruto down from

"We have many styles of clothes we even carry ninja clothes for kids as small as him"

"Really" Questioned Minato

"Yes it gives the children a chance to wear what their parents do to would you like to see them they are actual ninja clothes"

"Yes" Naruto said before Minato or Kushina said anything

"Well it seems he made a decision" Kushina said laughing a little

"Certainly if you would please follow me" the clerk said as he started to walk to the back of the store

Naruto started to look around but was stopped from wandering of when Kushina grabbed his hand and started walking to wear Minato and the store clerk were heading.

When they got their Minato was surprised by the amount of ninja clothes there were for children

"If you need anything else please ask" the clerk said as he started to walk away but then he turned around "the changing room is just over there" said the clerk as he pointed were two doors with the sign changing room on top of them

"What color would you like" Kushina asked Naruto

"Orange" Naruto said as he happily went to look for clothe as Minato and Kushina stuck close to him

Naruto tried different outfits he liked and ended up choosing many ninja black pants. Some of the pants he chose had an orange stripe at the left and right of the legs. He also chose many different color shirts many containing orange and a hoodie like Minato wore when he was a kid but instead of white and green it was black and orange. He also got black and blue ninja sandals. Naruto changed into the hoodie and the black and orange ninja pants when Kushina and Minato paid for them.

Summoning a frog Minato told it to take the bags of clothes home

"That was so cool dattebayo" Naruto yelled very excited while Kushina's and Minato's sweat drop realizing what he said and knowing who he got it from

"Can you teach me how to do that" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes

"Ok but that will be one of your birthday presents is that ok with you" Minato said not being able to say no

"Yattaaaaaa" Naruto cheered

"What's my second one" Naruto asked

Kushina whispered into Minato's ear and he nodded his agreement

"How about some kunai and shurinken cuz we are going to enroll you in the academy so you can start with other kids your age next week" Minato said

Naruto nearly broke his head nodding yes as they started in the direction of the weapons shop.

* * *

**In the next chapter naruto is going to start going to the academy so now i need to figure out how old everyone is (Help hould be apretiated XD)**

**so far i have the ages for**

_**Iruka Umino (Iruka sensei age 10)**_

_**Anko Mitarashi (anko age 9 turns 10 on October 24)**_

_**Kotetsu Hagane (age 11)**_

_**Izumo Kamizuki (age 11)**_

_**Kurenai Yuhi (age 14)**_

_**Asuma Sarutobi (age 14)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake (age 13)**_

_**Might Guy (age 13)**_

_**Ebisu (age 15)**_

_**Obito Uchiha (age 13)**_

_**Ibiki Morino (age 14)**_

_**Hayate Gekkō (age 13)**_

_**Mizuki (age 14)**_

_**Ayame (age 5)**_

_**Hana Inuzuka (age 5**_)

**I'm also going to puting up a polls if you guys want naruto to say in the future or if he should go back to the present**

**Thanx for the reviews \(^w^)/**


End file.
